1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimp terminal to which an insulated wire is crimp-connected, a crimp-connection structural body in which an insulated wire is crimp-connected to a crimp terminal, and a method for manufacturing a crimp-connection structural body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, since automobiles are equipped with various electric and electronic parts, electric circuits thereof are becoming more and more complex along with multi-functionalization and higher performance of automobiles, thus, supplying power to each of the electric and electronic parts stably is indispensable. Electric circuits of the automobiles equipped with the various electric and electronic parts are formed by arranging wire harnesses bundling a plurality of insulated wires and by connecting the wire harnesses with one another by connectors. In the connector connecting the wire harnesses with one another, the insulated wires are configured to be connected with one another by providing a crimp terminal crimping the insulated wires with crimping portion and fit-connecting a male crimp terminal to a female crimp terminal.
In a case where the insulated wires are crimp-connected with the crimping portion of the crimp terminal, a gap is produced between a conductor, made of an aluminum core wire or the like, exposed from an end portion of the insulating cover of the insulated wire and the crimping portion, and thus the exposed conductor is exposed to an open air. A moisture, which if permeates the crimping portion in this state, causes a surface of the exposed conductor to be corroded, thereby increasing an electric resistance, and thus decreasing the conductivity of the conductor. If the conductivity of the conductor decreases to a great degree, it is not possible to supply an electric power to the electric and electronic parts stably. Against such background for a conventional crimp terminal, a technology is proposed to restrain the conductivity of the conductor from decreasing because of the permeation of moisture. To be more specific, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-233328 (hereinafter to be referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a technology of restraining the moisture from contacting the exposed conductor by covering the exposed conductor with a highly viscous resin-made insulator.